The Election
The Election is the second episode of Season 2 of Letterkenny. Synopsis The hicks, skids and hockey players participate in a Letterkenny election. Cold Open “You're having some beers in the barn with your pals the other day…” — Wayne Wayne, Dan and Daryl discuss Wayne's agenda as the new Ag Hall president. The hicks advise him to get publicity for "doin' a charitables" so that people say "he's a real good guy." Dan says any charitable act is wasted if it doesn't have your face on it; Wayne, angered, says he will have the dog take a shit in town so that they can snap a chat of Dan picking it up. “Choice work, Super Chief. there's your lipstick.” — Wayne Plot Summary Reilly and Jonesy chirp from the bench, but Barts and Yorkie say they have not earned that right, which their old Coach confirms. At the Ag Hall, Wayne speeds through the agenda and is about to adjourn the meeting when McMurray calls for a "proper election" between him and Wayne for president of the Ag Hall, voting to be in a week. Jim Dickens calls the vote and the board votes to approve the election, leaving McMurray and Mrs. McMurray overjoyed. The Skids, led by Devon, dance in the dollar store parking lot; Bonnie McMurray waits outside because they have "crop-dusted" inside. Katy and Devon exchange words. McMurray and Mrs. McMurray approach Devon and commission a campaign video from him. He has no interest in the election, but agrees to it for his own reasons. Devon, dressed in a beret, scarf, and sunglasses, collects a group of people representing a wide variety of ethnicities to discuss the production of his video. Devon, addressing them as "Brown Guy," "Asian Woman," and so on, directs them to speak stereotypically. Glen arrives to represent the gay vote. Stewart tries to sell Wayne on the idea, but Wayne demurs. Stewart returns to Wayne a second time and shows him Devon's video, which features the actors sitting around a table disparaging Wayne as "just not ready" to be Ag Hall president. It has already earned 1001 views. Stewart is determined to beat Devon's view count. As a gesture of sincerity, he spits in his hand and offers it to Wayne, who assents but declines to shake. Stewart, dressed in a beret, scarf, and sunglasses, has assembled the Hicks, for his video, plus Reilly and Jonesy for "the youth vote." The hockey players are not speaking to Katy because she cheated on them; she tricks them into admitting they had received "blowies" from their big city slams the entire time, a move they deride as gutty. Since all are crafty veterans of the "chirp / beak / carve" game, Stewart plans to let them improvise, but the group disappoints. Stewart switches strategies and tries to get them to channel their favourite actors, but the conversation drifts, and a frustrated Stewart storms off. Election day comes and McMurray defeats Wayne for president, with Jim Dickens calling the vote seven to three. Wayne congratulates the McMurrays on the win, and Jim apologizes for not voting for Wayne, saying his video threw him off. Daryl plays the video from Stewart's YouTube page, which consists of various people calling McMurray "a piece of shit." All Wayne can say is "fuck a duck." Reilly and Jonesy, in the showers, plan to chirp at their teammates. They mock Barts' pubic hair, but the effort backfires when Barts and Yorkie deride them as "cock lookers." The disagreement becomes physical. Stewart visits Wayne and points out that he only promised to beat Devon's view count. While he finds McMurray's meetings long, he figures that isn't a good enough reason to get into politics. Jim Dickens drives up to fulfill his pledge of helping with chores. Quotes * Katy: You don't know what work is. Devon: You sure do, entertaining two hockey players at the same time. Katy: Do what you love and you'll never work a day in your life. * McMurray: Are you the creator of Fartbook? Devon: I am the sole creator of Fartbook! Mrs. McMurray: Cocksucking love that Fartbook, that's all I know. * Jim: Sorry I couldn't vote for you, Wayne. Your video really threw me off. Thanks for cuttin' my lawn, though, I'll return the favour one day. Wayne: Good enough, Jim. * Barts: All this time spent cock-looking could be better spent doing legs. Yorkie: More legs, less cock-looking, schmelts. Reilly: I fuckin' skipped leg day, boys. Jonesy: Fuck leg day, boys. * Wayne: Jim Dickins, how're ya now? Jim Dickens: It's Dicks… nope, you got it right that time. Running Gags * It's 2015 (no, it isn't) * Wayne doesn't wear a belt * What Glen appreciates about Wayne Trivia * The "Asian woman" in McMurray's ad notes that the new president of the Ag Hall will be inheriting a lot of problems, "Letterkenny problems," a reference to the original Letterkenny Problems web shorts Music According to Tunefind, the following songs are featured in the episode: * Wood by DJ Donna Summer * Post Fahey by Brendan Canning * Jason Corbett by Carl's Song Appearances * Wayne * Dan * Daryl * Reilly * Jonesy * Sakic (#19) * Barts, Yorkie, and the other Letterkenny Irish * Coach * Mrs. McMurray * McMurray * Jim Dickens * Bonnie McMurray * Devon * Roald * Katy * Stewart * "Brown Guy" * "Asian Woman" * Wally * Gail * Glen Locations * Farm * Hockey arena * Ag Hall * Dollar store Gallery Charitables2x2.jpg|Discussing the charitables Skids2x2.jpg|Approached by McMurray WhereLegDayGotYou2x2.jpg|Where leg day got you DirectorDevon2x2.jpg|Director Devon DevonRoald2x2.jpg|Hollywood Skids AgHallEthnicities2x2.jpg|Ethnicities at the Ag Hall StewartCountsViews2x2.jpg|A promise to beat… Devon's view count DirectorStewart2x2.jpg|Not taking direction JustNotReady2x2.jpg|He's just not ready JimDickens2x2.jpg|Jim Dickens calls the vote KatyAd2x2.jpg|Katy appears in an ad Letterkenny 4.jpg|Cock looker! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2